Prom Night from Hell
by Celestial Starlight
Summary: FIRST EVER FANFIC! Okay so it takes place a year after the Last Olympian. Percy asks Annabeth to the Prom, but Athena isn't happy. Luckily, Aphrodite and Poseidon are on the watch for Percy and Annabeth. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Prom Night from Hell-

The Demigod Version:

A/N: First ever fanfic so no burns, please and you can give me advice.

Percy's POV:

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

I was really nervous as I learned on the wall next to my home phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth, it's me Percy."

"Hi, Percy! What's up?"

"Urgh, umm, Annabeth. Doyouwannagotothepromwithme?" Styx_. I was so nervous, I mean, Prom was only like_ _what, a week away?_

"Huh, Percy what did you say?"

"Umm. Do you wanna go to the Prom with me? You know, at my school."

"Sure, Percy! So, what day is it on?" _Drat. What was the date? If it was a week away and it was March 11…_

"The 18th of March! Okay so I'll pick you up at your school?"

"Sure Percy! See you then! Bye!"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone. _Styx. What was I gonna do?_

Annabeth's POV:

_Styx. What was I going to do? _


	2. Warnings from a Goddess

Chapter 2: Warnings from a Goddess

Percy's POV:

"Urm, Paul?" I asked my step-dad.

"Yes, Percy?" Paul was marking his tests. I hoped my test wasn't too bad. But, it most likely was.

"I need your help." What an understatement.

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Umm, I just asked Annabeth to the Prom but I don't know what to do." Yet another understatement I had no clue what to do. Argh, this made fighting Kronos look like easy work.

"Have you got a tux?" Paul asked. Crap!

"Urm, no."

"Corsage?"

"No. What's a corsage?" Seriously. What was a corsage?

"Okay then. I suppose you'll need my car." Thank god. I thought I'd have to take a taxi.

"Thanks. By the way, what's a corsage?"

Paul sighed, "This'll take a while. I know a place that rents out really good tuxes. Oh and ask your mother about the corsage. By the way a corsage is a flower that either get's pinned on the date's dress or attached to your date's wrist."

"WHAT?!? That sounds painful! I want her to have a good time not be injured." I yelped.

Paul muttered something about this being impossible. "You should go talk to your mother about the corsage I'm sure she'll-" Paul stopped. A bright flash of light filled up the room.

"Hello Percy." A voice said.

"Umm, is that you Aphrodite?"

Yes, Percy. Oh, I'm so excited for the Prom, remember I'll be watching. So will your father, and a lot of the other gods want to watch to see how many times you trip up. OH! I almost forgot. I came to warn you. Athena is very, very unhappy. In fact, she's plotting to destroy your whole night!" Aphrodite squealed. I yelped.

"Oh don't worry, Poseidon and I are there for you. Though, Athena is very strategic and always has a plan, but never mind. Now I have to go assist Annabeth, Athena is probably pestering her right now. Bye Percy!!!

I gulped. If Aphrodite AND my dad were involved I was almost certain that Athena was furious. Great ANOTHER god who hates my guts.

Annabeth's POV:

What was I going to do?!? I had nothing to wear, and I wasn't even sure I could even go out. First issue: the Principle. I practically ran into my roommate Jessica.

"Whoa!! What's so important that you have to trash my clothes?" Jess complained. She was really tall like 5''10 with messy short-cropped black hair. She was really tanned from all the time she spent skateboarding and when her parents took her on holiday. She was rich but was a troublemaker, well she didn't go to her father's parties, insulted her stepmother, but then again, according to her, her step-mom was a total jerk. Along with the fact that she was sarcastic to her dad and wanted to be a professional skate-boarder not a lawyer like her dad, she said her parents hated her. We were best friends right away.

"I mean, my parents give me fifty bucks a month. And I keep growing out of my clothes." Jessica complained. She loved skateboarding, but she was so clumsy she usually came home with holes in her clothes. She liked her clothes with holes, but from what I could see from her jeans, she fell on her butt a lot. I told her that she could jut sew patches on her clothes but one afternoon of sewing got her even more holes in her jeans and her fingers covered in scratches.

"Sorry Jess, I have to talk to the Principal." I was trying to get past her but Jess wouldn't let up. She hates not knowing stuff.

"Spill Annabeth. I haven't suffered falling on my butt just to be shunned." She showed me her skid marks. Ouch! Even her Abercrombie black t-shirt had skid marks. I tried to dodge her but she grabbed my arm.

"Spill." Jess commanded, looking very creepy.

"Okay, my boyfriend Percy asked me to his school's Prom and I have to ask the Principal if I can go." I blurted out. Man, her grip was tight.

Suddenly she relinquished her grip on me. "Oh if that's it then. Good luck." She walked pass me and grabbed a bag of chips from her bedside table. She began munching them, from experience they would be demolished in ten seconds flat.

I ran past my friend and headed out through the marble halls. I loved Stormy Kings School. I was almost to the Head's office when someone grabbed my hand.

"John, buzz off." I said to the brunette boy. When I had shown up at school he had taken an instant liking to me. He had pale skin, ice blue eyes and ragged chocolate coloured hair. My friend Jess had a crush on him but she didn't really care that much. She was so much like him. They should be together.

"But Anne! I have to-" I shoved him to the ground. I ran into the Head's office.

"Sorry, ma'am," I stammered "But my boyfriend wants to take me to his prom on the 18th can I go?" I said this all in one breath.

"Sure Annabeth. Be back before eleven." My headmistress murmured over her book. Yes. Wait. CRAP! I forgot something. What am I going to wear?!?


End file.
